Number 2
by cinnamonandcoffee
Summary: ONE-SHOT. AU. The war is over, James and Lily survived. A little fluffy story about how they decided to have a second child. Hints at Blackinnon or Marius.(whichever you call it). Lily's POV. (: cover art by rebloggy. -cinnamonandcoffee


**Author's Note: Hello you wonderful souls! Welcome to my second fanfic ever. Hope you enjoy it. Couple of things before you start: 1. Lily's monologue is in _italics_ just to differentiate from the dialogue between characters later on. 2. it is HARD to write baby talk. Hope you guys understand though. Okay. That's all. ENJOY! Cover art by rebloggy.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this except the plot. (: its really too bad though. I wish I did.**

* * *

She stood in the garden, a wide expanse of green stretching before her. Lily tilted her head back, feeling the sunshine beat down on her face. She sighed deeply, letting the tension ease out of her body. _'We've survived,'_ she told herself. Talking about it made it more real and over the past few months, Lily found herself repeating these words to herself again and again. '_We've survived. Voldemort is gone. He's gone. He. Is. Gone. Dumbledore has finally defeated him. Its over. We are all safe. We are all okay. James is okay. Harry is okay. Sirius, Marlene and Remus are okay.'_ Lily's eyes burned with tears as she thought about Peter and his betrayal. He would have caused the death of her family, the most important people in her lives, had Remus not discovered and warned Lily and James, effectively saving all their lives. Lily could only imagine the hurt James was feeling over Peter, though he never spoke about it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small blur that had launched himself at her and was clinging to her legs.

"Maaaaaa. Wha ju buuing?"

Lily squatted down to look at her son in the eye. "I was just thinking sweetie." she said as she ran her hand through Harry's distinctly familiar messy hair.

Harry looked contemplative, his little eyebrows knitting together slightly, before answering. "Okie. Paafoo and Marrr take me to the lake?"

Lily raised her eyes away from her toddler to look at Sirius and Marlene, standing a short distance away, talking to each other, their hands interlocked, grins on both their faces."Sure. Have fun baby." Lily gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and watched him run as fast as he could to Marlene and Sirius, tripping and tumbling all the way.

She watched as Harry took Sirius' and Marlene's hands in each of his own and swung between them as they walked towards the forest lake. Sirius had his other hand stuffed in his pocket - his trademark gesture - and he had a small smile on his face as he watched Marlene grin down at Harry, her free hand resting on her growing belly.

Harry was so happy, Lily knew. He was in an adorable stage of life but Lily missed his baby days, the excitement of his first words, the glee at his first steps. She'd been thinking about it for weeks now and finally, Lily realised that she wanted another a child. She had figured it out days ago, though she hadn't yet broached the topic with James. Everything was falling into place, the war was over, they both had steady jobs, she knew that James had always wanted a big family but she wasn't sure if the war had changed that wish. Harry would love having a sibling. He loved Sirius and Marlene very much but Lily knew that they would have a little less time for Harry once their own baby had come.

Just as Lily was processing these thoughts, she felt James' arms come around her, pulling her back into his chest, his warm scent of coffee and wood washing over Lily soothingly. He rested his chin on Lily's head and Lily twined her arms with his, both of them sighing contently. They stayed in this position, watching their young son and their best friends disappear from view.

Even after James and Lily lost sight of them, they didn't move an inch, being so comfortably close to each other, lost in their own thoughts. After minutes, James pressed a kiss to Lily's temple.

"Hey Lily, I've been thinking about something for a while now. I think we should try for number 2".

Lily turned her head to look at James, the biggest smile playing on her face.

* * *

**Ta-DAH. Short. I know. Did you enjoy it? Review if you want to. Comments on formatting? Paragraphs, dialogue, monologue? What'd you think?**

***hugs for all of you**

**-cinnamonandcoffee**


End file.
